(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The overall objective of the Analytical Core Shared Service (ACSS) is to provide Arizona Cancer Center (AZCC) investigators with a dedicated facility and expertise in developing/implementing analytical procedures, designing sample collection schedules, developing proper sample handling and storage conditions, performing quantitative analysis of drug/chemical levels, and interpreting and analyzing data. Specifically, the ACSS has the following aims: To provide AZCC investigators with support in the development of chromatography-based analytical methods; To provide AZCC investigators with support in routine quantitative analysis of clinical and pre-clinical samples; To provide consultation in pharmacokinetic trial design and pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic data analysis. By continuing to provide state-of-the-art analytical and pharmacokinetic services, the ACSS laboratory should greatly augment pre-clinical drug discovery efforts and stimulate the incorporation of pharmacokinetic endpoints in clinical trials.